


【盾鐵】五次他們為了丁點小事吵得不可開交（還有一次他們吵到床上去）

by keynesianismstony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, minor Civil War the movie plot but there is no civil war
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 我愛5+1梗。有似曾相識的CA3電影片段，但沒有內戰沒有法案。





	【盾鐵】五次他們為了丁點小事吵得不可開交（還有一次他們吵到床上去）

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛5+1梗。
> 
> 有似曾相識的CA3電影片段，但沒有內戰沒有法案。

00.

 

這種事是從他們還住在復仇者大廈時便開始的。

一個來自七十年前的二戰老兵，一個自詡為未來學家的億萬富翁，從生活習慣、對生活的態度以致食物口味等都完全不一樣，火星撞地球的戲碼不難在大廈裡看到。

不過以偉大的鷹眼俠的說法是，那是化學作用下的火花四射。

 

「什麼化學作用的火花？」老好人博士似乎並不懂這個說法。

「基情。」Clint Barton回答道。

 

Natasha反手給了好友後腦勺一個爆栗。

 

「嗷！Nat你不要因為老是給隊長介紹妞失敗就打我！」

 

Bruce假咳一聲這才阻止了紅髮女特工要去把某人的胳膊扯下來的打算。

 

01.

 

美國隊長和鋼鐵俠吵得快打起來的原因之一，一定離不開某人的故意找碴。

原理就像是小屁孩喜歡扯心儀的女同學的辮子，以博取注意似的。

 

我有說鋼鐵俠喜歡美國隊長嗎？

噢，靠，我剛說了是吧？

 

好吧，Tony Stark他媽的喜歡美國隊長。沒錯，我說的是美國隊長，不是Steve Rogers。

什麼嘛，美國法律沒一條規定不能喜歡童年偶像。

而且那是美國隊長。

全美道德標杵、二戰的戰神、甜心男孩、努力不懈的好士兵，還有一大堆正面褒義詞緊接其後，但目前想不出來。

認真的？這個別說手機，連微波爐一開始也都不會用、衣服不懂配搭、皺起眉頭可以夾死蒼蠅、不會說笑話無聊老古董。

Tony Stark可以肯定整個復仇者大廈裡頭最落後的就是Steve Rogers沒錯。

然後他就是想扒掉某人偶像的光環沒錯。

 

呵呵，我是大廈主人，我說了算，呵呵。某任性幼稚鬼語。

 

這造成了某天Steve Rogers如常起床梳洗，準備去晨跑時的一個悲劇。

一個不打算留鬍子的男人每天的任務是刮鬍子。

一個刮完鬍子的男人要塗一點鬚後水讓毛孔收細，並用避免被刮刀滑過的皮膚因乾燥而出紅疹之類。

Steve拿起鬚後水小瓶子，倒了一點液體到掌心。

詭異的香甜水果味撲入他的鼻孔。Steve驚訝地把小瓶子翻過來，看到一行極小的文字。

 

「……」

 

美國隊長的四倍手勁把那個小瓶子捏爆。

 

「早，Cap，你……怎麼有草莓味？」踏入廚房的Clint朝正在烤吐司的Steve打招呼。他吸吸鼻子，疑惑地盯著那個光看背影也感覺到其怒氣的男人。

「……你去問Stark。」烤吐司機吐出兩塊剛烤好的吐司，Steve拿起刀開始在麵包抹上黃油和果醬。

 

Clint抬起眉毛，一邊把平底鍋取下來的時候一邊叫了電子管家一聲。

JARVIS選擇沈默。不，不是因為內疚感而沈默，而是對於創造他的主人是個幼稚鬼而沈默。

Natasha這時候也無聲地踏入廚房，跟大家說聲早後也皺了皺鼻子，疑惑地和Clint交換了一個眼色。她從冰箱裡拿出一杯優格。

 

「啊，Clint，順便替Bruce燒熱水，他等會兒要泡茶。」

「好。」

 

紅髮女子靠在流理台旁，又把兩塊方包扔進烤吐司機裡，她盯著依然板著臉一直在麵包上抹果醬的隊長看。

 

「你今天嗅起來特別可口，男孩。」

 

Steve手一抖，一大坨果醬滴到光滑的桌面上。

就在這時候，大廈的主人頂著亂槽槽的卷髮拖著腳步踏進廚房，拿著馬克杯無視眾人直奔咖啡機先倒一杯咖啡再說。

香滑濃郁的咖啡下肚，流過血管來到大腦，讓這位機械天才最精密的大腦開始運作。原本上下眼皮還在打架而藏在後面的焦糖色眼睛靈巧地眨動，環視廚房一個圈，最後落到金髮高個子上。

 

「哇噢，誰偷吃草莓？」

 

兩位訓練有素的特工沒錯過那眼睛裡一閃而逝的狡黠。Natasha首先翻了一個白眼，Clint偷笑了一下，轉頭繼續專注自己的煎蛋上。

 

「Stark，你能解釋一下為什麼要把我的鬚後水轉成草莓味嗎？」

「這讓你嗅起來好像很好吃，不像你的格子襯衣一樣那麼沈悶。」Tony邊說邊朝Clint拋去一個雞蛋要他再幫自己煎一個。「草莓味老冰棍。」

「Stark，你真是好無聊。」Natasha拿著已塗好果醬的吐司以及優格還有勺子，率先離開廚房。

「我只是在幫一個老冰棍融入現代生活。」Tony朝Natasha的背影喊道。

「你只是拿我來尋開心，Stark。」

「嗯，這個我不否認。」

 

Clint這時候也拿著已盛著煎蛋和火腿的碟子準備逃離廚房。

 

「你的煎蛋好了，在鍋裡。」鷹眼俠拋下這句，一溜煙便跑走了。

「——你不能做點有建設性一點的事嗎？別隨便把人家的用品私下換掉！」

「嚴格來說，你們的生活用品好像都是透過我的好JARVIS訂購的，換句話說那些用品都是我付的錢。」

「你再說一句俏皮話，Stark，我會忍不住揍你。」

「哎唷，美國隊長威脅要打人喔？」

「看在老天的份上！你敢不敢穿上盔甲跟我對打？」

「你以為我會怕你？」

 

早晨瑜伽完畢的Bruce下樓到公共樓層，正打算往廚房走去的時候便被兩位在沙發那邊吃早餐的特工叫住。

 

「為了自身安全著想，我勸你先不要去廚房那邊。」

「……一大早？」

「對，又一次。」

 

02.

 

因為Thor的到訪，眾復仇者一致決定今晚晚餐就來個披薩炸雞垃圾食物的外賣。

不知是誰發現冰箱裡連一滴可樂也沒有，Steve自告奮勇地表示要出去買。

 

「我有超市優惠券。」

 

Tony決定不去問那超市優惠券是打哪來。

結果Steve帶著兩箱玻璃瓶裝的可樂回大廈。Thor笑呵呵地接過其中一箱，拿到餐桌那邊開始分給別人。

 

「你知道嗎？你是邪教。」Tony盯著Steve懷中的那箱可樂，一副驚駭的樣子。

「這次又是為了什麼？」Steve沒好氣地問道，兩人一同來到廚房。Steve打開冰箱門，接過Tony遞來的每瓶可樂放進去冷藏。

「可口可樂只能是罐裝！」Tony喊道。

「不，這個我不能認同。玻璃瓶裝。」Steve這次態度非常強硬。

「不，你知不知道拉開易拉環的時候那清脆的咔一聲才是可樂的聲音？」

「你怎麼不說瓶裝的蓋子被打開時的嗞一聲才是經典？」

「噢等等，瞧我忘了什麼？罐裝出的時候你還在當冰棒呢。」

「Stark！你能不能——」

「——吾友！我們的可樂需要冰塊，聽聞那冰凍之箱有冰塊……呃。」Thor風風火火地走進來，然後停在門前跟廚房裡面的兩位隊友一同大眼盯小眼。「我是打擾到你們嗎？」

「什麼？不。」Steve砰地關上冷藏格的門。「我只是在跟Tony聊天。」

「噢，所以我現在又是Tony了？」Tony白了Steve一眼，擠過兩個金髮大塊頭便離開廚房。

 

Thor大步起到冰箱前，打開急凍格的門開始翻找冰塊。

 

「抱歉我打擾到你們。」

「沒有，你沒有打擾到我們。」

「要知道，Darcy女士打擾到我跟親愛的Jane的時候Jane也是這樣說。」

「……」

 

晚餐的後來大家又開始玩瘋了，連Bruce也裝作要Hulk化的吼起來，結果被大家一同關愛貌。

不知誰決定說起要幫Steve惡補電影知識於是來場哈利波特八集電影馬拉松。Bruce、Natasha以眼神示意Steve乖乖站好看電影，開始收拾桌上的混亂，Clint留下來為Thor以及Steve作解說員。

螢幕上的小胖子朝他爹吼著生日禮物比去年少了一份的時候，升降機門打開，明顯是剛出去又回來的Tony走到沙發加入他們，順便把一罐紅色的東西扔到Steve懷中。

 

「你出門去就是為了找這個？」Steve接過那罐可樂。

「還好樓下咖啡店還沒打烊。」

 

Steve綻開一個微笑，朝Tony明確地表示了道謝，後者撇了撇嘴。金髮青年伸手拉開易拉環，Clint突然想起什麼回頭正要阻止隊長的舉動。

一切來得太晚。

咔的一聲，褐色的液體應聲從罐裝裡噴了Steve一身。繼續湧出的汽水流過Steve握罐的手，滴落到Steve的褲子以及沙發上。

 

「所以我說了罐裝才是經典。」Tony如是總結。

「Stark，你真是個混蛋。」話雖如此，Clint還是止不住笑，大有讚賞的意味。他和大笑的Thor一邊抽著面紙遞給手忙腳亂的隊長讓他抹掉可樂。

 

Steve喝了一口罐裝可樂，這才徐徐開口。

 

「Tony？你以後喝可樂給我小心點。」

 

不過罐裝可樂也真的不錯。

 

03.

 

後來復仇者變成了新復仇者，復仇者大廈變成了復仇者基地。

Steve Rogers也發現自己喜歡上Tony Stark。

 

——雖然對方好像依然那副樣子對待他。

 

難得來基地探望他們的Tony從沙發裡坐好站起來，往廚房走去。他的目標當然只有一個，咖啡機。

Steve忍不住就放任自己的目光追逐著那個身影跑。嗯，好想去摸一把的亂翹黑髮，好想去牽一下的手，好想去摸一把的翹屁股—--

 

呃，他剛剛有說到鋼鐵俠的屁股很翹嗎？

幹，他好像是說了。

對，他說髒話了。什麼啊，美國隊長不能說髒話嗎。

 

站在他後面本來正和Rhodey聊天的Sam早已經知道美國隊長的小心思，清清喉嚨要那個盯著某人屁股發呆的人收回視線不要那麼失禮。

因為，看吶，Vision和Wanda正一臉狐疑地盯著你看呢，隊長。

然後，便是廚房那邊傳來有人大力關上咖啡機蓋子的聲音。大家這下倒是齊齊轉頭望向Tony了。

Tony站在洗手盆前，一臉快要噴火的樣子。

 

「誰把咖啡渣倒在洗手盆裡了？就他媽的不會扔到垃圾桶裡嗎？」他瞪了眾人一圈。

 

似乎沒聽過Mr.Stark這樣粗暴的語氣，Wanda和Vision詫異地回望他，Natasha和Rhodey和Sam倒是望向了Steve。

……Steve可以確定現在知道他的秘密的可不止Sam。

不過Tony在瞪過每個人後最終的目光也是落在Steve身上。

 

「我他媽的不是開民宿給機車小屁孩住，你們能不能當這兒是個家，自己處理自己的事？」

 

算得上是復仇者家長的人在發火，當小的當然不敢吭聲——而且這咖啡渣可不是他們倒進洗手盆的。

現在能滅火的就只有，同是復仇者家長的人，或者說，是新復仇者家長的人。

Wanda和Vision加入一同望向Steve的行列。

Steve只好肩負起滅火的責任。

 

「抱歉，Tony，我會叫大家注意一點的了。」Steve站起來也往廚房走去，「你要喝咖啡嗎？要嘛我替你煮？」他都準備圈起袖子要一展所長了。

 

Tony用本來就不小的眼睛瞪了他一眼。

 

「意式濃縮三——」他最後讓步地開口。

「——不加糖只加奶，我知道。」Steve自然而為地接下去，他看著對方眼下的青黑色不禁蹙起眉頭。「但你多久沒休息過了Tony？你該在這兒休息一會才走。」

「你管我呢，老媽子。」

「Tony！」

 

「……我看著他們怎麼想起我爸媽呢？」Wanda一頭霧水地自言自語。

「Mr.Stark可以算是我的父親，但Captain並不是母親。」Vision一本正經地回答女孩的話。

「不，Vision，我覺得Captain是爸爸，Stark是媽媽。」做家務要做得火大的是媽媽才對。

 

「……看在老天的份上，他們為什麼還不搞在一起？」Sam朝Rhodey及Natasha做了句這樣的嘴型。

 

04.

 

拿復仇者基地和復仇者大廈比較的話……其實好像不能比較的。

基地可沒有全自動化系統。

比方說待洗衣物。在大廈的時候每位復仇者就把要洗的衣物扔進自己的浴室的一個通往不知哪的入口裡，幾天後已經洗得香噴噴的衣物便會摺疊好送到他們的房間裡。

但基地裡的話只能做到把大家的衣服集合在一起，然後人手拿去洗衣房。

當然，自己的內衣褲就自己洗。女孩的衣物也很少跟男人的衣服混在一起洗，所以Wanda每次都是跟Natasha的一塊兒洗。

男人的呢？通常他們會把大家的制服和便服分開，正式服裝比如軍禮服、西裝的又再分開乾洗。

於是當Steve從乾衣機裡拿出黏滿紙巾碎屑的西裝外套他一開始是沒想到是什麼回事。

他這籃正式服裝好像只有自己一套衣服，而他可以確定自己不會智障到把紙巾也扔進去一起洗。

Steve欲哭無淚地把同樣慘況的西褲拿出來，扔進籃子裡。他瞪著還在乾衣機裡的另一套西裝。

 

是！誰！的！衣！服！

 

他首先把褲子拿出來，用力一抖。

恭喜美國隊長在洗衣房成功收穫漫天飛舞的紙巾屑的背景。

被遺忘在褲袋的紙巾正是這一機紙巾碎的兇手。

Steve怒氣沖沖地翻了翻褲子的名牌。

Tom Ford。

好啦。

全基地上下哪個人能穿得起Tom Ford？

不就那個在基地小住幾天的鋼鐵俠嗎？

Steve把剩下的西裝外套以及馬甲都拿出扔到籃子裡，然後執起籃子以衝鋒敵陣的氣勢走回復仇者的生活區域，正好見到Tony依在廚房的流理台前一手執著馬克杯，拿著筆低頭不知在寫什麼。

 

「Tony！」Steve衝到他面前，把整個籃子放到流理台上。「你看！」

「怎麼了？」Tony抬起頭，疑惑地看了看那籃子又看了看Steve。

「你忘了把紙巾從褲袋拿出來就拿去洗，害我的西裝也沾滿紙巾屑！」

「……你找個除塵滾筒不就解決問題了。」Tony回答。

「現在不是這個問題。你應該要在把衣服拿去洗之前先檢查一下有沒有東西落在口袋裡。要是那是手錶啊重要證件那怎麼辦？」

「認真的？你要跟我吵這個蠢問題？」

「這不是一個蠢問題，這很重要。」

 

正打算去廚房找吃的Wanda及時停住腳步，轉身推著跟在她身後的Vision想要離開。

 

「爸媽又在吵架了，我們先不要管他們。」

 

05.

 

上面說過了，復仇者基地是個沒有全自動系統的混帳。

沒有FRIDAY，沒有一個電子管家可以替大家把廚房每一個角落都塞滿食物。

復仇者只能一同外出購物。

沒錯，是一同外出購物。

美國隊長鋼鐵俠戰爭機器黑寡婦幻視緋紅女巫獵鷹一同外出購物。

目的地是沃爾瑪超市。

美國隊長否決了駕昆式去超市的移動方式，大家集體步行過去。

到達超市後，Steve跟大家說一小時後到收銀處集合，於是眾人各散東西，連Tony也一溜煙不知跑到哪去了。

俗語說得好，超級英雄到哪個地方都會有事發生。

尤其是這麼多的超級英雄集合在一個地方，這發生的機率簡直接近1。

老天爺說，不要問他為什麼超級英雄們只是好端端地去超市卻遇上電線短路導致整間超市陷入黑暗中。

Steve沒有帶盾牌。在視線陷入黑暗的時候他迅速作出蹲下來的防禦動作。等了半晌也沒什麼大動靜，超市職員不知哪弄來的手提擴音器說只是停電後也站起來，隨著人群走的方向一同往超市出口的方向走。

他在途中遇到Rhodey和Sam，因為太黑的關係自然是他們先打的招呼。

走到外面的時候，他們與Natasha會合，等了一會兒Vision也和Wanda出來了。

 

「……Tony呢？」Steve環顧四周，沒見到那個熟悉的人影。

 

大家也四處張望幫忙尋找那個身影。

 

「打電話給他。」Natasha提議。

 

Steve急急忙忙地拿出電話撥號，然而試了幾次對方都沒有接起電話。

各種綁架、陰謀論的想法突然浮現在Steve的腦海中。他轉身準備回超市去找人，被Sam拉住。

 

「等等，冷靜一點，隊長。」Sam說道，「都還沒全出來，也許他走最後呢？」他指的是依然從超市出來的人。

 

於是他們等到最後一個客人出來，然後店員出來跟大家表示歉意，依然沒見到Tony。

Steve急得跑去店員面前詢問是否所有人已安全出來，差點就想衝進超市去。

 

「拜託，隊長，Tony可是成年人，他有能力自己照顧自己，而且他是鋼鐵人啊。他的手錶翻過來就是手部護甲呢。」

「或者他已經出來了可我們沒有見到他。」

「你幾個留下來，我們兵分幾路去找找他？」

 

被忽略了的店員這時候弱弱地開口了。

 

「對了，我們超市有兩個出口，有部分客人依照指示從那個出口疏散了。也許你們朋友在那邊？」他好心地指了指另一出口的方向。

 

嗯哼，店員沒猜錯。鋼鐵俠的確在另一邊出口等著大家。

他雙手插袋，壓下心中一直盤旋的不安，掛上一副滿臉不在乎的表情看著大家朝他走來。

 

「謝天謝地找到你了。」

「你要嚇死隊長了。」

「——Tony！」聽見Steve提高的聲音，大家識趣地閉上嘴巴讓那雞媽媽擔心去。「你跑哪去了！」

「不好意思？我在另一邊門口出來有錯嗎？」Tony把眉毛抬得老高，一臉防備地看著準備噴他一臉口水的Steve。

「但你沒有接電話。」

「我通訊器掉了。」Tony敲了敲耳朵，那兒原本掛著的藍芽耳機不翼而飛，證明他說的是實話。

「……你下次能不能別亂跑？」

「抱歉？Rogers？我是一個成年人，我有行動的自由。」

「……」

「——你們真的要在這兒吵還是我們去找下一間超市繼續買東西？」Natasha這次果斷地打住了兩人的吵架，兩人互瞪對方一眼後便別開目光。

 

其他人朝黑寡婦投向又敬又畏的眼神。

 

+1.

 

包括外星人在內的反派眼中的地圖，紐約一定是被標籤成「一生必去的十大景點」之首。

紐約表示為什麼受傷的總是我。

今次的反派是會亂飛的機械人。復仇者一如以往地出動，獵鷹、戰爭機器負責空中重火力，鋼鐵俠和幻視負責分析敵人弱點，順便把一部分敵人誘到給不能飛的成員揍。

戰事以幻視分析出機械人的弱點就跟天下間的男人的弱點一樣在胯下，鋼鐵俠一炮打掉為首的機械人的機械蛋而結束。

鋼鐵俠以一個不同以往的落地姿勢回到地上，立刻對上一個緊繃著臉的美國隊長。

幹，他發現了。Tony Stark在盔甲裡小聲地爆了一句粗。早知他就別降落直接飛走好了。

 

「你的左臂怎樣了，Tony。」

「什麼？」

「我注意到你被機械人扔到地面後開始沒用左手的斥力炮了。你左手受傷了嗎？」

「啊，只是有點痛而已——」

「FRIDAY？」

「不，FRIDAY，閉嘴。」

「最高權限，FRIDAY。」

「取消他的最高櫂限，FRIDAY。」

「——檢測到Boss左手臂輕微骨折。」

「FRIDAY！你這個壞女孩！」

 

美國隊長這次沒有說話，他只是給了對方一個「我就說了吧」的表情，隨即一手拉住了鋼鐵俠的手臂。

 

「放開我！」

「沒可能。」

「喂！」

 

他們一邊吵著一邊往復仇者大廈走去。

嗯，既然戰場在紐約，他們沒理由不去復仇者大廈進行休整的。

其他復仇者默默地看著那兩人的背影，誰也沒打算去關心他們。

紅翼還很愉快地在空中轉了個圈，Natasha瞪了Sam一眼，以眼神清楚表達出「你再不把它收好我就把它給射下來」。

 

「去Tony的樓層。」美國隊長挾持鋼鐵俠踏進復仇者大廈的升降機。

「不要。」

「那去我的樓層。」

「不要！」

 

FRIDAY今天似乎是吃了秤砣鐵了心地不想再聽到兩人的爭吵，她把升降機停在公共樓層，把他們趕出去。

美國隊長繼續半拖半拉地帶著鋼鐵俠走。

 

「反了反了，連電子管家都不聽我說話了。」

「因為主人本來又不聽人家說話。」

「閉嘴，Rogers。」

 

Steve突然放開了抓住Tony的手。

 

「來吧。」他把頭盔拆下來，露出毛茸茸被壓得什麼造型都沒有的金髮。

「來什麼。」Tony瞪著他。

「你自己脫掉盔甲，或是我把他拆了。」

「你不知道這盔甲多少錢是吧？」

「我知道這很貴，也知道你很寶貝他，所以。」他給了對方一個請便的手勢。

「……有時候我真一拳打爆你的大白牙。」Tony氣得牙癢癢的，還是脫掉盔甲。

 

Steve死死地瞪著對方那隻已經通紅的手臂，正想提氣開口的時候Tony馬上打住。

 

「不不不，閉嘴，我不會答應去醫院的。」

 

Steve又一副深仇大恨臉地看著Tony，後者也不甘示弱地迎接他的目光。

 

最後Steve還是想起要事要緊，他示意Tony坐下來，自己從小茶几下拉出一個醫療箱，又去冰箱拿出冰墊，開始替對方處理傷口。

 

「Tony，我覺得你需要改改你這個習慣，不要老逞強說自己沒事。」

 

Tony翻了一個白眼。

 

「要我提醒你嗎？我只是剛巧在紐約開會，碰上復仇者和壞蛋，自願加入而已。我嚴格來說已經不是復仇者一員，不勞你費心。」

「Tony Stark！」

「是的甜心？有什麼我能效勞？」Tony反唇相譏。

 

Steve對於這個問題的答案是直接低頭用自己的嘴封住對方的唇。

Tony被突然變大的美國隊長臉嚇了一大跳。他眨眨眼睛確定自己不是在做夢，嘴唇上溫暖的觸感證明美國隊長、Steve Rogers的確是在吻自己。

他放任自己張開嘴，好讓Steve的舌頭入侵他的口腔裡。

這個吻彷彿持續了一個世紀，直到Tony因為缺氧的關係用沒事的右手不斷推開Steve。

兩人分開，默默地看著對方。

 

「所以…去你的樓層還是我的？」Tony首先打破沈默，他意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴唇。

「……先處理好你的左手再說。」Steve正經地回答，又開始手上的處理傷口動作。儘管他臉上的紅暈出賣了他。

「——Rogers你這個不解風情的老冰棍！」

「……然後去你的樓層。」

 

 

Fin.


End file.
